A big mistake equals a new beginning
by Lotusflowerbloom2000
Summary: Its been 6 months since tiana and naveen marry but when they return to maldonia an unexpected turn of events puts strain on their relationship will they stay together or will the marrige come to an end!
1. Change is good

**A big mistake equals a new beginning.**

*A/N so this is my first fanfiction and I would be extremely grateful if you would all read and review honestly don't hold back because I believe that creative criticism is good and helpful so please enjoy and I don't own any PATF characters.

**Change is good.**

Tiana and Naveen stared into each others eyes after finishing a slow dance that Naveen happened to know very well.

"Well as you know I'm not one for dancing but that was the most fun I've had in years." Tiana said with a slight laugh.

Naveen smiled at his wife which made Tiana blush Naveen loved it when she did that it made her look like a six year old that had done something bad and tried to hide but there face gave it all away.

"Why do you blush we have been married for almost 6 months now yes you do not have to be embarrassed." Naveen said with a grin.

"Oh, I'm not embarrassed I'm just trying not to burst out in laughter when you look at me like that." Tiana said slyly.

"Hey what is wrong with my smile." Naveen said back acting hurt.

"Oh nothing, apart from the fact it's real goofy, it reminds me of when we were frogs and you kept trying to impress me." Tiana said.

"My smile is very handsome, and it worked didn't it or we would not be married."

"How do you know it's the smile that got me it could have been a number of your many 'talents' like your dancing, your mincing or even the way you sang." Tiana said with her hands on her hips.

"Erm, nope I think it was definitely my handsome face and goofy smile that got you to fall in love with me." Naveen said now laughing ever so slightly.

"Well I suppose, now anyway enough about your very handsome face I'm tired you ready to leave yet."

"Ahh, I want to hear more of how handsome I am." Naveen poured.

Tiana slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Fine but can we have one more dance because we still have to say abinaza to Louis as he is leaving to play Chicago tomorrow."

"Ok one more dance but that's it." Tiana said sternly

"One more dance it is then, my princessa." Naveen smiled because he knew that Tiana hated it when he said that. Tiana just rolled her eyes as they walked over to the dance floor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_End of the night._

Tiana and Naveen were walking back to Eudoras house where they had been staying these last 6 months, hand in hand when Tiana noticed that Naveen was being really quite.

"Hey baby what's wrong you're never this quite, has something happened that you're not telling me about." Tiana questioned with a concerned look on her face.

"No, everything is fine, it's just I've been away from home for so long now and I kind of how you say are home sick I miss my family and friends and well we have a life here now and I was arguing with myself whether it would be wrong for me to ask you if we could leave the restaurant for a month or two as for us to visit Maldonia but then I decided not to ask as I know how much your restaurant means to you." Naveen said now looking rather sad but smiled when he saw his tiny wife looking up at him.

"Naveen I'm so sorry i have been really selfish going on about my restaurant when you're badly missing home." Tiana exclaimed looking disappointed.

"No you are not selfish just happy and I should be too."

Tiana suddenly had an excellent idea.

"You know I've never seen Maldonia and my mama always said that change is good so how about we leave Daniel in charge and go visit Maldonia for 2 months."

"Really you would do that for me!" Naveen almost shouted.

"Of course you are my husband after all and you did help me get the restaurant up and running so consider this a thankyou."

"Great but why Daniel I thought he was only in charge of training the new chefs?" Asked Naveen looking slightly confused.

"Oh I promoted him to second in command." Tiana said now looking proud.

"Oh okay I suppose we can trust him he's a nice boy, and we'll be back before you know it." Naveen kissed his wife on the head before arriving at Eudora's house.

*A/N so not a mager long chapter sorry guys but please read review and please don't be afraid to suggest ideas for next chapter try and update soon xxxx


	2. Quick goodbyes and a change of scenery

**A big mistake equals a new beginning **

*A/N Chapter 2 got some good stuff planned for the next few chapters sorry that can't update more often busy six weeks but enjoy and don't forget to review xxx

- **Quick goodbyes and a change of scenery. **

Tiana and Naveen were at the door of Eudoras house ready to go to sleep at least Tiana was anyway Naveen had other plans. Tiana opened the door, when a smallish box caught her eye she walked over and picked it up.

"It's from Mama Odie." Tiana said now looking at Naveen with a puzzled look Naveen returned the expression.

The note read:

**Dear Childern**

**Yous probably wonderins why I sent you this parcel, why to congratulate yous of course now dearys make your old Mama Odie a promise that yous won't open the present till three months on the dot I delivered this way so my big mouth dint tells ya to much information but anyway heed my warning or I'll clap the both of yous upside da head got it he he ha.**

**All my love (and some spare for later on) **

**Mama Odie.**

"Why did Mama Odie wanna congratulate us she was there for the first wedding and made a brief appearance at the second one, it sure is odd." Tiana exclaimed now even more confused than before.

"Weird yes but for Mama Odie perfectly normal I'd say anyway we should listen god nows that old lady can do some serious damage." Naveen complained now rubbing the back of his head.

Tiana laughed at her husband. "Come on we should get some sleep we'll pack tomorrow and I'll go give a briefing before we leave on Friday." Tiana yawned loudly before heading up the stairs Naveen following behind knowing he wasn't getting any panza tonight.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_The next morning-7am._

Tiana awoke still sleepy after having amazing panza with Naveen which was not planned.

Tiana reached over to cuddle with her husband but to her surprise all she got was in peace of paper with her name on the front and a simple sentence inside.

**Tiana **

**I have gone to get the ferry tickets won't be long **

**Love**

**Naveen. **

Tiana sighed. "Well your not back so ya kind a lied."

Tiana went downstairs to get her breakfast and when she couldn't see her mother up she was a bit concerned her mother was always up before 7 and then select remembered it was Thursday which mental her mother had gone with Big Daddy LaBoueff to the market to get some shopping Tiana sighed again but then she saw the stuff on the side from where her mother had been going through the cupboards, all the ingredients to make beingets, she hadn't made them in a while it would be a nice surprise for Naveen and her mother when they returned she thought to her self.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Later that afternoon._

Naveen and Eudora had returned and both eaten their fair share of beignets but Tiana knew she had to pack she had already told her mother and she encouraged Tiana to go but it would still be hard Tiana had never been away from home for longer that 2 weeks let alone 2 months but it was something she had to do, Tiana stopped packing and sat at the foot of her bed holding herself and trying not to cry she had never been a royal she didn't know how to act or how to talk she was more nervous now than she'd ever been before.

Naveen walked in and saw his wife hugging herself he knew that she was upset about leaving because to her it felt like they would be gone 2 years instead of 2 months.

"You know we do not have to go if you do not wish it."Naveen said making Tiana jump.

"N-no I-I want to honestly I'm just nervous that's all it will be fine when we get there." Tiana encouraged putting on her best smile.

"Okay if you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay, so we are all packed you have give the briefing and by this time tomorrow evening we will be on her way home." Naveen stated proudly.

"Hmhm,well I personally can't wait to see your ivory tower." Tiana remarked slyly.

"I told you all ready its not ivory, It is polished marble." Naveen smiled knowing what his wife was playing at.

"Ever way it's still a tower and I bet it's bigger than my whole street put together,I bet the rooms are bigger to and the Erm beds are probably softer." Tiana said trying to sound sexy which was working for Naveen.

"Hm, yes well are bed does the job just fine does it not." Naveen said playfully whilst watching his wife strut over to him, he picked her up bridal style ran upstairs and that's where they stayed the rest of the night making love over and over again until they both fell asleep from exhausten Naveen with a protective arm around Tiana and she asleep on his chest both covered by a big green and blue quilt knitted by Tiana's Grandmother, it took her 12 years to complete, and Tiana has slept with it since she was a babe.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_The next morning-7am _

Tiana and Naveen were all packed and ready for the 3 day journey on the ferry to Maldonia.

Tiana was petrified of boats as she got awful seasickness as she remembered being on a fishing boat with her father when she was 10 and being sick everywhere, Naveen had said that because that was a small boat she had felt it more and that this was a big boat so she would barely feel the ocean, even though Tiana didn't believe her husband it did make perfect sense so she stopped worrying.

"Oh I can't believe you two are going back to Maldonia for 2 months, Tiana be careful in the sun and out and about, Naveen you take care of my babycakes." Eudora said teary eyed.

"I will miss Eudora nothing will happen to her while I'm around you can count on me." Naveen said proudly.

"I'm sure I can count on you baby but what have I told you about calling me Miss Eudora."

Eudora reminded him hands on her hips.

"Sorry Mama Eudora." Naveen said apolageticly.

"That's better, now hurry up and get a move on you gonna miss your ferry at this rate." Eudora ushered them out the d

Naveen looked down at his wife and smiled. "You ready me princess's."

Tiana rolled her eyes,Naveen laughed at the gesture. "As I'll ever be." she sighed loudly and they both got in the car and set of, Eudora waving behind and wiping her eyes as when Tiana and Naveen returned their own house would be waiting for them that is another reason for Naveen taking Tiana away for two months.

Tiana and Naveen arrived at their ferry about 20 minutes after setting off from the house, Tiana was extremely nervous and Naveen was just happy. Their suite on the ferry was extremely glamorous it even had an upstairs this suite was reserved for royalty, prime minister and presidents only and there were only two on the entire ferry it had six rooms altogether they included a living area, a very large kitchen (much to Tiana's amusement), a dining area and upstairs there were two double rooms and a master bedroom, plus a family bathroom upstairs, an on-suite in the master bedroom and a downstairs toilet. Tiana was lost for words when she saw it, took her almost a half hour to walk round each room and take in the size of them when she back she just smiled.

"This is the biggest suite I have ever seen, it's nearly the same size as Charlotte's house and that's big, if you recall." She remarked sarcastically.

"How could I forget this is the place of where we first met yes. It also time you hit me with a book and I think I still have the bruise." Naveen pointed out now rubbing his head.

Tiana simply laughed before tripping however Naveen caught her before she hit the floor, she never did understand how he moved so fast.

"Oops, guess I haven't got my sea legs yet, how did you catch me before my hair even touched the ground you was at least one maybe two metres away." Tiana noted.

"Actually it was one and a half metres away." He said smiling.

"As for the answer to your first question, I trained in the Maldonian army for 6 years and fought in two wars so my reflexes are very how you say fast yes." Naveen reminded her.

"Wow I knew you trained in the army but from such a young age, I mean you must have been what seventeen." Tiana said surprised to hear how young her husband was when he joined the army.

"Yes I was young, but it did me good it helped a little too change my ways but my mother and father still cut me off because when I came out of the army I returned to my old ways but then I mmet youu and we soon how you say nipped the problem in the butt." Naveen laughed and Tiana rolled her eyes before heading up the stairs.

"I'm tired you coming to bed?" Tiana said wearely.

"Yes my princessa I'm coming." Naveen smiled hoping to get some loving tonight.

*A/N so slightly longer chapter got great idea for next chapter thanks to princess tricia so read and please review and i will try to update sometime this week if I'm not to busy xxx


	3. Forgiven

**A big mistake equals a new beginning **

*A/N so chapter 3 can't take all the credit for this one as I had some help from princess tricia so thankyou to you hope this is how you imagined it xxxx

**Forgiven **

_Maldonia-Monday 8pm_

Tiana and Naveen had been on the ferry for three days and boy was Tiana glad to be back on dry land, she had stayed in the suite for almost the entire journey apart from when she dragged Naveen into the hallway to call him a liar for telling her she wouldn't feel the sea and she had only done that because the maids were in the suite. When they got off the ferry a vehicle was waiting to take the couple to the palace accompanied by well let's just say Tiana lost count after 17 guards.

"Wow what a journey can't wait to get into bed, how big did you say it was again?"Tiana asked.

"Ah its not that big only queen size,tis no big deal." Naveen said proudly.

"No big deal, that bed would not even fit in Charlotte's room and it's huge."

"No actually it would fit in Charlotte's room because her room is about the same size as 4 of my beds and her room does not compare to are's, just wait until you see it."Naveen smiled.

"Ok." Tiana yawned loudly then she lay down in Naveen's lap and fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_The royal palace-2 hours later _

_"_Tiana wake up my love, we are home."

Tiana awoke and rubbed her eyes she could not believe it, yes when she imagined a castle she imagined old yet elegant, colour less yet satisfyingly beautiful but what she saw before her almost made her think she was dreaming but she knew she wasn't.

"Oh, my, God." Was all Tiana could say.

Naveen laughed. "Some ivory tower huh."

"Yeah I'll say." Tiana Mumbled.

As her and Naveen entered the huge palace doors which led into an enormous hallway Naveen heard a familiar voice shout from the top of the stairs."Naveen finally you have returned home and Tiana oh come here both of you and give me a hug." Nagina held them both so tight they had to fight to get free.

"Mother, let go, me and Tiana are tired and wish to go to bed." Naveen smiled at his loving mother.

"Yes of course, but don't think you have got away with this young man it has been 6 months and you haven't called, you haven't sent a letter nor telegram me and your father were worried sick! " Nagina shouted at the two.

"Yes mother I understand and I promise we will talk through it in the morning but for now I wish you pleasant dreams." Naveen smiled and bowed his head respectively before walking over to his mother giving her a hug and kissing her. Tiana did the same before following her husband up to bed leaving Nagina alone in the massive hallway."I have to tell him,but when he seems so happy I don't want to bring his happiness upshort he'd never forgive her,but it had to be done she would find away to tell him tomorrow.

*A/N sorry guys really short one but needed to update as I won't be updating for a week or two now so my apologies and the next chapter will be longer xxx


	4. A promise broken

**A big mistake equals a new beginning **

*A /N so here's the chapter you've been waiting for again not magerly long but long enough so please enjoy and do reply if you have any questions or ideas. XxxxX I do not own any of the PATF characters.

**A promise broken, and the start of a lost relationship.**

_Tuesday morning-2am_

Naveen was lay awake in bed Tiana snoring softly by his side thinking out loud to himself.

"What am I doing..." He whispered. "Tiana may not want to have are own home she may want to stay with her mother, there are so many flaws to this." Just Then Tiana stirred woke up and looked confusingly at her husband who was still sat up in bed.

"Naveen what are you doing up sugar its early you need to sleep, is something bothering you, you wanna talk bout it?" Tiana asked a look of concern on her face.

"No I am fine just not tired that is all." Naveen said trying to hide his concerns.

"Well ok if you say so." Tiana said knowing something was wrong.

"Tiana..."

"Yes Naveen."

"If I Erm..would you...Ahh can you please sing for me."

"What sing for you...well I...I guess so...ok."

Tiana knew Naveen only asked her to sing for him when he was stressed, so she agreed.

Tiana took a deep breath and began singing a lullaby her mother sung to her when she was a babe and she was pretty sure she'd never sung it to Naveen before.

_Moonbeams and starlight, magical twilight_

_The warmest ray, hear it whispering your name _

_Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies_

_Don't go away, stay another day._

_My throat it asks me to sing _

_And the pain goes away, like a memory goes away _

_Ever since childhood,and until the sunrise _

_To rest, when I find you._

_Stretch my spine, to tap dance _

_And the rhyme says, that I'm gonna love you_

_Open the circle so I can show you _

_I've only come here to sing._

_Stretch my spine, to tap dance _

_And the rhyme says, that I'm gonna love you_

_Open the circle so I can show you _

_I've only come here to sing._

Tiana breathed out deeply and smiled.

"Happy now." Tiana said smiling.

"Yes very much so, that was beautiful mi benita, thankyou."

"Your welcome and I only sing for you."Tiana said quietly.

"I know, how about tomorrow you and I spend the day together I'll show you around the palace and take you to all my favourite places." Naveen smiled.

"That sounds great, sure let's do that, but you gotta promise me because I know what you're like, you will have forgotten by tomorrow and you will go off and do something else." Tiana reminded him.

"Ok, okay I promise that tomorrow will be just you and me."Naveen smiled.

"That's better, now get some sleep."Tiana kissed Naveen before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Goodnight, mi benita." Naveen whispered before doing the same.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Next morning-10am_

Morning came and Tiana couldn't wait until her and Naveen started there day together, there was just one problem Naveen was still asleep and Tiana didn't want to wake him because then he'd be in a mood all day.

"I know, I'll go make breakfast to surprise him, and to pass the time." Tiana whispered to herself.

She then got up put on her robe and went to shower before she went to the kitchen.

Tiana didn't have a clue what to wear as the clothes she had packed were not nearly as elegant as the dress she had seen Nagina wearing the night before. Tiana walked over to the closet and opened the double doors with when big stretch and when she looked inside much to her relief Tiana found elegant summer dresses that were exactly her size.

"This has got to be a coincidence."Tiana sighed, and just then a voice from behind her caught her off guard and made her jump by saying,

"Nope, there is no coincidence my love I had the finest seamstresses make them upon are arrival I hope you like them."

Tiana hadn't even noticed Naveen was awake before.

"Yes, I like them very much, thankyou." She said with a gentle yet loving smile before walking towards the bathroom to put on her new dress.

When Tiana came out of the bathroom she noticed Naveen had a apologetic look on his face.

"Naveen what's wrong sugar."

"Nothing, nothing is wrong but...well listen today we was ment to spend the day together yes...but my...my mother has asked me to spend the day with her as I have not seen her for almost a year now after they cut me off and my father also agrees with my mother." Naveen said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh...I...Erm well ok, sure, go ahead, I'll find something else to do it's no problem, I'm sure I'll find something to occupy myself with." Tiana said a little disappointed.

"You are a star, thankyou so much I will make it upto I'll see you in the breakfast room in one hour." Naveen then kissed Tiana and left the room.

"I WILL make it upto you I swear me princessa!" Naveen smiled cheekly.

"I hope so." Tiana sighed to herself feeling a little let down. She sighed before putting on a smile and heading downstairs.

*A / N another chapter finished in the next chapter will Nagina tell Naveen her secret stay hooked and find out xxx


	5. A secret revealed a decision made

**A big mistake equals a new beginning **

*A/N sorry this one took so long guys but here it is. I do not own any of the PATF CHARACTERS!3

**A secret revealed a decision made.**

"So mother what is so important a matter that you must make me brake a promise to my wife." Naveen pouted not happy with his mother.

"Nothing is wrong love I just thought it nice for us to spend the day together walking through the azeala gardens." Nagina smiled awkwardly.

Naveen knew his mother was never very good at lying. In fact Naveen knew exactly how his mother acted when she lied he had taught his brother Kanad how to spot it as well.

"Mother the truth if you please!" Naveen said sternly.

"Naveen I...I...I...Can we at least spend some more time together first." Nagina begged trying to delay.

"Fine, but before the day is done I will hear the truth." Naveen growled now growing furious.

"Do not threaten me young man you may be next in line for the thrown but your are not king yet and even if you were I am still your mother, do you understand?!" Nagina shouted and crying.

"Yes mother, please I mentioned not to upset you I just don't like people keeping things from me, sooo all is forgiven, yes." Naveen smiled hoping his mother would too, and to his delight she cracked a small smile they embraced and continued their walk.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Back at the palace._

Tiana walked sadly down the hallways head down until BANG! Tiana collided with one of the maids and fell backwards.

"Oh my please forgive me your highness I should have been looking." The young maid helped Tiana to her feet and hung her head in shame.

"Don't worry hun, no harm done see." Tiana spun round slowly on the spot to prove her point. "Pick your head up honey, Erm and call me Tiana I don't do the whole titles and royal names." The maid nodded in agreement but kept her face hidden.

"Honey look up I'm fine, let me see your face."

The maid looked up slowly, Tiana noticed that the maid looked only about sixteen.

"How old are ya honey."

"I'm seventeen your...I mean Tiana, I started last week." The made said glumly.

"Huhh so young."

"Can I help you with anything Miss Tiana." The maid asked.

"Urm yes could you please point me in the direction of the library."

"Of course Miss go down the hall, up the stairs, take a left, then right, then right again and through the double doors on your left."

The first thing Tiana noticed about the maid was she had a strong maldonian accent stronger than Naveen's.

"Oh, okay down the hall, up, left, right, right then left got it thanks honey."

"Of course Miss Tiana."

"What's your name sweet." The young girl looked nervous now.

"M...my n...n...name is Gabriella Miss, please don't report me I can't get fired I have a younger brother to look after I need the money we can't survive without this job!?"

"Whoa calm it sweety I'm not gonna report you I was just asking your name."

The girl blushed.

"Please forgive my outburst miss."

"Of course, did you say you have a younger brother to take care of."

"Yes miss, our parents died five years ago when my brother was two." The maid started to cry, Tiana lent forward and wiped away the young girls tears.

"Don't cry sugar it'll be alright, oh and so young how much do you earn a day Gabriella?"

"12 Dontas miss."

"Is that alot?" Tiana forgot about Maldonia's strange currency.

"With it my brother can have two hot meals a day some days I go with out food so he can be strong and healthy he sometimes offers to share he's sweet like that."

"I see, well I will talk to Naveen see what I can do about getting you a raise and Erm bring your brother to the palace tomorrow Gabriella I would like to meet him."

"Yes of course. Miss Tiana you are most kind I'm sure Giles would consider it a privalige to meet you miss." Gabriella said now smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm sure he will, nice to meet you Gabriella I will be on my way now but I will see you tomorrow at 10am."

With that Tiana header for the library to sit for the last few hours of the day back home Tiana loved to lose herself in a book, there was always so many genres to choose from but Tiana loved them all she would sit for hours as a child reading stories of princes and princesses with Charlotte and yet not once did she ever dream she would become a princess.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_The azeala garden._

Naveen and Nagina had spent the entire day walking around the palace grounds and talking about life back in New Orleans. Naveen had obviously grown up in the palace and knew every crook and crany but Nagina said that it was important a future king know his palace better than anything else, Naveen hadn't the heart to tell his ageing mother that he had no desire to become king, but he had no choice, it had to be done.

"Mother...I...I have to tell you that...that I have no desire to become king, Kanad will have to take my place in twelve years when he is ready."

Naveen took in his mother's shocked and scared face. She suddenly turned around and hid her face in her hands.

"Mother,.I didn't mean to upset you, I just felt you needed to know the truth, I would be grateful if you would also tell me the real reason as to us spending the day together." Naveen asked with a worried smile.

"Naveen, I'm not upset with you child, it's your choice that has hurt me. You see your father..."

"My father what mother, what has happened!"Naveen demanded.

"He...he he fell ill a few days back and hasn't recovered, the royal doctor thinks it may be life threatening, he's give your father until the end of the month to live." Nagina collapsed into Naveen's Arms tears streaming down her face. Naveen helped his mother to sit down and then stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, father has until the end of this month to live, then that means..."

"Yes, you and Tiana could be king and queen by next month."

Naveen stopped and stared at his mother shell shocked.

"I must speak with father." Naveen ran towards the palace leaving Nagina behind with a slight evil smile on her face.

"Perfect."

*A/N so what is Nagina upto well sorry but you'll have to wait to find out 'laughs evily' well ill update soon guys.


	6. Too little to late

**A big mistake equals a new beginning **

**A/N* **sorry again that this chapter took awhile yr9 equals more home and school work but here it is.

**Too little to late**

Naveen ran through the massive front doors, up the stairs and finally he turned the corner leading to his father's suite the whole time a number of things ran through his mind first was how bad is it, second was oh my gosh I could be king in a few weeks, third was will he even live to the coronation, fourth was how am I gonna tell Tiana it will destroy her to have to leave New Orleans for so long and last was oh my gosh I hope he's ok. Without even noticing Naveen had burst through his father's doors and was staring at a shocked Kabir who was staring wide-eyed at Naveen.

"Son, is everything okay you gave me quite a scare." Kabir said still slightly shaken.

"Is it true..." Naveen mumbled.

"Oh, speak up boy." Kabir said not liking what he thought he'd heard.

"IS IT TRUE?!" Naveen shouted scaring Kabir to death.

"I...I don't know what your talking about child."

"You do know Father, You know exactly what I am saying and I am not a child." Naveen reminded him still angry his father was trying to lie right to his face.

"Very well, your right. I suppose your mother told you..." Kabir asked, Naveen nodded in reply.

"Well she never could keep a secret. Yes, it's true I am severely ill, have been for some time now...Son." Kabir looked at Naveen worried.

"NAVEEN!?" Before Naveen had even noticed his head hit the floor with an almighty thud and then...Darkness.

_The royal library._

Tiana was sat in the library reading up on the rich history of Maldonia and it's royal family of which she was now apart of.

"Wow, I never knew Maldonia was this amazing." Tiana tapped when she saw a picture of what appeared to be the royal family on the moors infront of the palace.

"Yes, We are quite an amazing family are we not." Came a strong male voice from behind her, she jumped at the sudden interruption.

"I am sorry I meant not to frighten you princessa, I am Marcus a cousin of your husband yes." When Tiana turned she could instantly tell this was a relative of Naveen not just because of the strong accent but because the jaw line was exactly the same and he had the exact same loving, gentle glow about him.

"Oh not at all, Marcus I was just reading up on your amazing country." She said smiling.

"You mean OUR Country." He said.

Tiana was confused at the statement she wasn't married to him it wasn't their country.

"Oh, forgive me princessa, I mean you have married Naveen so the country is now your twos heritage when my uncle and aunt pass the crown on." He know looked slightly embarrassed.

"Ok, I understand now, yall had confused me their for a minute."

"Again forgive me princessa but your accent it is not from around here no?"

"No, It's not, I'm from New Orleans, Louisiana,and enough of princessa call me Tiana." Tiana said proudly.

"I..."

The young prince was interrupted by a the sudden BANG The library doors swung open and one of the help came running towards Tiana.

"Your highness hurry your husband has collapsed!"

Tiana's mouth fell open and before she knew she had broken into a run following and almost overtaking the young man, it was a while later when she noticed Marcus was following closely behind her the same look of concern on his face.

"In here your highness."

Tiana burst through the doors to see Naveen's limp, pale body lying motionless on the bed doctors rushing all around him Tiana lurched forward.

"NAVEEN, What's wrong with my husband, answer me NOW!"

Just as she was about to reach the bed Marcus got a firm grip around Tiana and pulled her away.

"What are you doing boy, let me go!" Tiana struggled with all her might but was no match to the young man's strentgh a trait that ran in the royal family's blood it would seem.

"Tiana, look at me, I to am concerned but you passing out will not help matters either, calm yourself, and I am no boy I am only three years younger than you." Marcus had such a soothing voice she felt she could not help but to feel calm but then she lost her footing feeling light headed from the commotion she assumed and fell suddenly, feeling Marcus wrap a protective arm around her and pull her into a bridal style lift before placing her down on to a soft couch near by.

"I warned you, do you feel bad, I could fetch another doctor?" Marcus said a look of concern on his face.

"No...no I'm fine just a little worked up is all I'll be fine in a moment, but thankyou." Tiana said truly grateful to the young man.

"Well Naveen would kill me if I let you get injured." Marcus then realising what he'd said closed his mouth and turned around.

"What but he doesn't even know we've met why would he..."

"I...Erm..."

"Marcus, spill, before I make you spill!" Tiana said now looking very angry.

"I...I...fine,iekkk, Naveen I am related to yes, but he also hired me to...protect you, kind of like a personal bodyguard."Marcus blushed a shade of crimson.

"Hm Hm I see and when exactly did my husband do this?" Tiana asked.

"The minute you arrived."

Tiana went red with anger she looked at Marcus before huffing and storming off.

"Tiana,come back."

"DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME MARCUS!"Tiana screamed from down the hall.

_Four hours later Naveen's suite._

Naveen felt dizzy still he didn't remember passing out he only remembered what had happened before that and the conversation he'd had with his father.

As Naveen woke up the only face he saw was one he'd hope would be there Tiana's.

"Uhh my head." Naveen growled as he sat up. He felt a small yet firm hand on his chest pushing him down.

"Lay down you darn fool yall hurt yourself again." Tiana kissed him on the forehead.

"Now, what could have possibly happened that could have made you, my man pass out and crack that solid head of yours open."

"That, would explain the headache."Naveen smiled.

"Yep, it sure would sugar you took quite a knock honey the doc didn't know what to do you lucky your still alive." she now had tears in her eyes at the thought of losing her husband.

"Hey, don't cry it will take alot more than a bump to the head to drag me away from my sweet little frog."

Tiana giggled slightly.

"Oh, and while I'm here I met your cousin Marcus in the library today, he'd make a mighty fine bodyguard."

"Yes he would I made a great choice don't i...ahhhh."

"Didn't think I'd find out did yall, well I did."

"Are, you...mad?"

Tiana sighed. "No not mad, it was a sweet thought sugar but next time try runnin it by me ok."

"Of course my love it won't happen again anything I now do you will have input on."

"Promise?"

"I you should go I will explain everything later I promise."

With that Tiana kissed and hugged Naveen and headed for the door. She was worried for her husband, they were meant to go for a drive around Maldonia tomorrow but with his head cracked like a boiled egg it didn't look like they would be going, to take her mind of the stress she decided to go back to the library as she was feeling whoozy and felt that if she sat down she'd feel better than all of a sudden her dizziness got worse and her head hit the ground with a mighty THUD the last thing she remembers is Marcus running towards her.

"_Tiana can you here me, keep your eyes open, keep your eyes open..." _Then darkness.


End file.
